evangelionfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaworu Nagisa/Gallery
''Neon Genesis Evangelion'' File:Kaworu Sketch NGE.png|Kaworu in the opening File:Kaworu in the lake.png|Kaworu looking to Shinji at their first meeting File:Kaworu Nagisa Synch Test.png|Kaworu synch test File:Kaworu talking to Rei (ep 24).png|Kaworu meets Rei and talks with her File:Kaworu after Synch.png|Kaworu stands before Shinji File:Kaworu with monoliths.png|Kaworu, with SEELE's 15 monoliths File:Kaworu and Shinji bathing (NGE).png|Kaworu and Shinji in the bathing room File:Kaworu with Eva 01 and 02 (NGE).png|Kaworu controlling Evangelion Unit-02 against Evangelion Unit-01 File:Kaworu's A.T. Field (NGE).png|Kaworu uses its A.T. Field File:Kaworu stands before Lilith.png|Kaworu floating before Lilith File:Kaworu with Lilith.png|Kaworu watches the defeated Unit-02 File:Kaworu smile.png|Kaworu smiles to Shinji File:A Smile of Betrayal.png|Kaworu, held in the hand of Evangelion Unit-01 File:Eva-01 holding Kaworu (NGE).png|Kaworu's last moment ''The End of Evangelion'' File:Kaworu Unit-01 (EoE).png|Kaworu as part of Lilith File:Kaworu (Giant of Light).png|Kaworu smiles to Shinji File:Shinji Rei Kaworu (EoE).png|Kaworu with Rei and Shinji during Instrumentality File:Kaworu and Rei (End of Evangelion).png|Kaworu and Rei before Instrumentality ends Artwork File:Tabris.png|Kaworu, as Tabris File:Tabris Card.png|Tabris's card File:Kaworu Nagisa (Plugsuit).png|Kaworu in a plugsuit File:Kaworu Nagisa (Virtuoso) Artwork.png|Kaworu playing music File:Kaworu Nagisa Promotional Artwork.png|A promotional artwork of Kaworu holding a soda File:Kaworu and Shinji Artwork 01.png|Kaworu and Shinji File:Kaworu demise.png|Artwork of Kaworu confronting Shinji File:Character Cast (NGE).png|Artwork of Kaworu and the cast of the series. File:Pilot Montage Artwork 01.png|Artwork with Kaworu and the pilots File:Death & Rebirth Artwork.png|Artwork of Kaworu and the rest of the Evangelion pilots for Death & Rebirth File:Kaworu & Mass Production Evangelion Artwork.png|Artwork of Kaworu with a Mass Produced Eva Unit File:God Is In His Heaven.png|Artwork of Kaworu and Rei with the Mass Production Evas ''Rebuild of Evangelion'' File:Kaworu - Tabgha Base (Rebuild).png|Kaworu on Tabgha Base File:Tabgha Base (Coffins) (Rebuild).png|Kaworu in one of nine coffins on Tabgha Base File:Kaworu with SEELE 01 (Rebuild).png|Kaworu facing the SEELE-01 monolith File:Kaworu on Hand (Rebuild) 01.png|Kaworu sitting on the hand of Mark.06 File:Kaworu piloting Mark.06 (Rebuild).png|Kaworu piloting Mark.06 File:Kaworu (Rebuild 1.0) 01.png|Kaworu, as seen in a preview of Evangelion 2.0 File:Kaworu and Shadows (3.0 Preview).png|Kaworu with four shadows in a preview of Evangelion 3.0 File:Kaworu - Rebuild 03 Preview.png|Kaworu, as seen in a preview of Evangelion 3.0 File:Kaworu plays the piano.png|Kaworu playing the piano File:Kaworu and Shinji (Rebuild 3.0).png|Kaworu shows Shinji how to play the piano File:Kaworu Theatrical Trailer (Rebuild 3.0).png|Kaworu talking to Shinji File:Kaworu and Shinji inside Eva 13 (Rebuild).png|Kaworu and Shinji inside Evangelion 13 File:Kaworu realization.png|Kaworu after realizing Gendo's plan File:Kaworu Eyes close-up (Rebuild 3.0).png|A close-up of Kaworu Artwork File:Kaworu Nagisa (Mark.06 Plugsuit).png|Kaworu in the plugsuit for Mark.06 File:Kaworu Nagisa (Shirtless) Promotional Artwork.png|A promotional artwork of Kaworu shirtless File:Rebuild Children Artwork (2007).png|Artwork of Kaworu and the other Children File:Neon Genesis Evangelion Children.png|Artwork of Kaworu and the children File:Evangelion 2.0 Poster A.png|Promotional artwork with Kaworu and the pilots for Evangelion 2.0 File:Evangelion 2.0 Poster B.png|Promotional artwork with Kaworu and the pilots for Evangelion 2.0 File:Children & Evangelions from 2.0 by Takeshi Honda.png|Artwork of Shinji, Rei, Asuka, Mari and Kaworu alongside Unit-01, Unit-00 and Unit-02 by Takeshi Honda File:Kaworu & Mark.06 by Takeshi Honda.png|Artwork of Kaworu and the Mark.06 by Takeshi Honda File:Kaworu and Mari Promotional Artwork.png|Promotional artwork with Kaworu and Mari for Evangelion 2.0 File:Kaworu (Mark.06 plugsuit) (Promo).png|Promotional artwork of Kaworu in his Mark.06 Plusuit File:Takeshi Honda Kaworu and Shinji.png|Artwork of Kaworu and Shinji, by Takeshi Honda File:Kaworu Nagisa - Evangelion 13.png|Artwork of Kaworu in his Plugsuit 13 File:Shinji and Kaworu 3.0.png|Kaworu and Shinji in plugsuits, by Takeshi Honda File:Kaworu Artwork (3.0).png|Artwork of Kaworu's casual attire for Evangelion 3.0 File:Kaworu Artwork (Plugsuit 13).png|Kaworu in his Evangelion 13 Plugsuit Kaworu Character Sheets.jpg|Original, 2.0, 3.0 Character Sheets File:3.0 Kaworu Nagisa.png|Artwork of Kaworu in different outfits Evangelion Model Kaworu.jpg 0226_eva_model04.png Games kaworu_0001.jpg|As seen on Super Robot Wars X-Ω nagisa_kaworu_0001.jpg|As seen on Super Robot Wars X-Ω Othellonia Evangelion Collab 03249.png|As seen in Othellonia collaboration Unison League Gear-Eva_Pilot_Kaworu_Render_(Large).png|As seen in Unison League collaboration Unison League Gear-Kaworu_Nagisa_Render.png|As seen in Unison League collaboration Valkyrie Connect Evangelion Collab additional_characters_standing_img_character_202012_1_0.png|As seen in Valkyrie Connection collaboration Valkyrie Connect Evangelion Collab additional_characters_standing_img_character_202012_2.png|As seen in Valkyrie Connection collaboration Valkyrie Connect Evangelion Collab img_character_202017_1_base.png|As seen in Valkyrie Connection collaboration Valkyrie Connect Evangelion Collab img_character_202017_2_base.png|As seen in Valkyrie Connection collaboration tex_chara_l_1437.png tex_chara_l_1438.png tex_chara_l_1443.png Tex chara l 2282.png tex_chara_l_1458.png Manga File:Kaworu in the manga.png|Kaworu as he appears in the manga File:Kaworu Introduction (Sadamoto Manga).png|Kaworu playing the piano File:Kaworu Rei (manga).png|Kaworu meets Rei File:Kaworu disliked by Shinji (Sadamoto Manga).png|Kaworu after being rejected by Shinji File:Twisted night (manga).png|Kaworu tries to comfort Shinji after he was hyperventilating File:Kaworu thoughts on Arael (Volume 09).png|Kaworu commenting about Arael's appearance File:Shinji Kaworu shocked (manga).png|Kaworu and Shinji shocked as Unit-00 explodes File:Kaworu's Tears (Sadamoto Manga).png|Kaworu crying File:Kaworu's final request (manga).png|Kaworu asks Shinji to kill him ''Gakuen Datenroku'' File:Campus Apocalypse Kaworu.png|Kaworu in Gakuen Datenroku Artwork File:Shinji Misato Rei Asuka Kaworu Artwork.png|Kaworu with Misato and the other pilots File:Pilots in Ruins.png|Artwork of Asuka and the Evangelion pilots in a destroyed city ''Neon Genesis Evangelion ANIMA'' File:ANIMA Special Compilation Volume 2.png|Kaworu on the cover of the Special Compilation Volume 2 chapter of ANIMA File:ANIMA Section 2 Special Gallery.png|Kaworu on the cover of the Section Special Gallery chapter of ANIMA Media File:Pachinko Promo (Kaworu & Unit-04).png|A promotional poster with Eva-04 (NGE version) and Kaworu File:Pachinko Promo.png|A promotional poster of an Evangelion Pachinko machine, with the Eva pilots and Evangelion Unit-04 Wallpapers File:Kaworu Wallpaper.png|Kaworu sitting on an angel statue File:Kaworu - Tabgha Base.png|Kaworu in Tabgha Base File:Kaworu and Shinji Good Smile.png|Promotional wallpaper of Kaworu and Shinji File:SanteFX Kaworu Wallpaper.png|Sante FX's wallpaper of Kaworu File:2014 Wallpaper.png|An Eva Store wallpaper depicting Kaworu and the pilots File:Eva Store 2014 February Wallpaper.png|Eva Store's February wallpaper featuring Kaworu, Shinji, Asuka and Mari File:Eva Store Wallpaper March.png|Eva Store's March wallpaper, showing Kaworu, Shinji, Pen Pen and Sachiel File:Eva Store April Wallpaper 2014.png|Eva Store's April wallpaper, with Kaworu, Rei, Asuka, Mari, Shinji, Sachiel and Pen Pen File:Eva Store 2014 May Wallpaper.png|Eva Store's May wallpaper, featuring Kaworu, Shinji, Rei, Asuka, Pen Pen, Sachiel and Zeruel